Lily and James: From the Beginning
by ddwanabe
Summary: This story is of the love hate relationship between Lily and James, starting from their first day on the train to their graduation.
1. Chapter 1

"JAMES, GET UP! THE TRAIN LEAVES IN A HOUR!" a brown haired woman yelled into her son's ear. He jolted up, and fell out of his bed. James Potter was a 11 year old black haired boy with infinite brown eyes. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and looked at the snitch shaped clock on the wall: 10:03.

"Goodness I thought you'd never get up! Hurry, I've laid out some cloths for you! Go!"

"How am I going to get there on time?" he asked frantically while pulling the jeans lying on his bed. Normally he would argue with his mum that she laid out his cloths, but today he was thankful.

"Your fathers working something out now get down stairs." She said shoeing him out of his room. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. Suddenly the large truck next to James's feet shrunk to the size of a chocolate frog. James was always in awe when his parents used magic. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and learn some of those spells and charms.

James ran down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen. His father was standing there pulling on a muggle jacket. James deeply resembled his father, but he had his mothers black hair.

"Ok James I'm going to take you to Kings Crossing. I called the ministry and set up a portkey, so at 10:30 we've got to be touching this hat," he pointed to a blue cap sitting on the counter, "now go say good bye to your mother, we've got 2 minutes."

James walked over to his mum who had tears in her eyes. "I love you Jamesie. Don't get into any trouble and learn something this year. Write!" she added after James gave her a hug and waked back to the hat.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, by honey, I'll be back in a minute." His father said. And with that James felt his feet jerk out from under him. This wasn't the first time he used a portkey, but he didn't think he'd ever get used to it. He was starting to feel sick so he closed his eyes.

When he opened them he was on the sidewalk outside of the train station. He had only 25 minutes to get on the train. This was his first ever year at Hogwarts. He'd always known of the wizard world, but he was still ecstatic when he received his Hogwarts letter. Last week he went to Diagon Alley to get his ropes and school books. Also his parents bought him a brown owl. James named him Olli.

James and his dad ran inside and looked through the building for platform 9 ¾. They eventually found the wall between platform 10 and 9. They had only a couple of minutes till the train left. But just as James hugged his dad and ran for the platform he smacked right into a black haired boy with beetle black eyes. James fell to the ground. The boy stayed on his feet but offered James a helping hand.

"Sorry sorry i'm just in a really bug hurry!"

"Hogwarts?" James asked with a smile. He found it funny that people always try to make up stories.

"umm… yeah. We've only go a minute! Let's go. By the way, I'm Sirius." He said with the same smirk. James liked this boy. He had a glint in his eye that told him he was the daring type.

Sirius ran straight into the wall and disappeared. James followed him and closed his eyes as he reached the wall, but he didn't feel a thing. When he opened his eyes. He saw a beautiful steam engine train moving slowly. Wait. MOVING. Shit shit shit. James thought to himself as he ran. Sirius flung a door open as James jumped. He landed on his stomach and Sirius helped him onto the train right before it turned the corner.

"holy shit. Thanks Sirius. I'm James." He said catching his breath.

"no problem. Lets go find a compartment." He said turning and beginning to look through the doors. From then on, James trusted Sirius Black.

They searched the train for 10 minutes. Every compartment was full. They got to the end of the train and decided they'd just sit with the people in the last one because they didn't feel like turning around and walking past all of them again. So they reached the end, and there were only three occupants. One of which was the most beautiful girl James had ever seen.

"Hi. I'm James and we were wondering if we could share this compartment with you ladies." He thought he sounded to much like a gentleman so he added a wink. Sirius was snickering beside him.

"As long as you promise never to wink at me again. I'm Lily." The stunning girl said. She sounded annoyed. James sat down right next to her and engaged in conversation.

"So are you a muggle born or what?"

"yes, what's it to you?"

James was taken back. "Nothing. It's just that you're beautiful." He added with a shy smile that he had never shown before. God what's this girl doing to me!

With this she turned to face him. "And what's that got to do with me being muggle born?" she said. The girls to her right were shaking there heads and making signs to James. He got: don't get her angry.

Speaking the truth, he was scared.

"umm I didn't mean it like that! Please please don't hurt me!" said quickly getting up and sitting next to Sirius.

She burst out laughing. James felt angry and embarrassed. Why do I care so much? Wow her eyes are striking…

Sirius hit him upside the head. "Dude you've been staring at her for five minutes!" he whispered with a smirk.

"So James. Where you from?" Lilys friend asked. She was pretty as well. She had long blonde hair and sky blue eyed. She gave James a confident smile. But unlike lily she wasn't stunning. Lily had red hair down to her waist and emerald eyes. But this girl didn't seem hostile.

"about 2 hours away, up north. Whats your name?"

"Lizzie, but I'm always called Iz. Iz Harrison. Do you have a last name James?"

"Yeah I need something to call you by." Lily added with a smirk.

"Potter."

"So Potter, who the hell do you think you are?" Lily said seriously.

"wow you sure are nosie." Sirius defended James.

And with this the group argued the entire trip to the castle. But it created a friendship between Sirius Black and James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL LILS! WHY WON'T YOU JUST TELL ME THE PASSWORD?" James yelled to the angry red head as they stood outside the Gryffindor portrait hole. This girl really made him angry some times.

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT. AND DON'T CALL ME LILS POTTER!" god James really got on her nerves some times. Over the last two months they were sorted into the same house (much to her displeasure) and he had been kneed in the balls at least 6 times. Every time they passed he would wink or wave or something equally annoying. So then, understandably, Lily would walk over to him calmly and slap him. The only problem is that her friend Iz is like in love with Potter. GRRRR why does this boy effect me so much?

"DAMN IT LILY JUST TELL ME THE PASSWORD! I'VE GOT TO FINISH THAT CHARMS ESSAY." No way in hell James was going to go do homework. He was on his way to plan another prank with Sirius and Lupin. Lupin is his and Sirius's rommie. There's another boy- Peter, but nobody likes him much.

"NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE GOING TO DO HOMEWORK!" James is probably just going to go plan another prank. He's so immature. But I have to say the last one that turned all the slytherin's hair green was amusing. I'm still not sure how he did it. Fine I guess I can let him in.

"Whomping Willow. You happy Potter?" Lily said as the door swung open. James decided not to reply and ran up to his dormitory.

"Hey James, you look angry… was it Evans?" Sirius asked looking up from a game of exploding snaps with Remes.

"Don't call her Evans, her name is lils." Snaped James.

"accually her name is Lily." Stated Remes matter-a-factly.

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked back to James. "Man, why do you pine after this girl. She's not hot. She's mean. She's a nerd. AND she hates your and probably has made it impossible for there to be little James Potters running around."

James looked concernedly down at his genitals. I guess he's right. I should think of my children… or lack there of. So for the next three weeks, James didn't speak a word to Lily Evans. He didn't follow her. He didn't hold doors for her. And he certainly didn't ask her friends about her feeling for him. Ok the last ones a lie.

"Iz, PLEASE tell me why Lily doesn't like me?" unfortunately the brain dead girl was staring and James with lust and god knows what in her eyes. James gave up and turned to the black haired down to earth girl with the strangest eyes James had ever seen: they were sharp and a dark purple. Her name's Lucy. James would have said she was pretty if Remes hadn't classified her off limits till he gets the courage to ask her out. We 11 year old boys may be immature but we know a pretty girl when we see one.

"Luce, why?" he said desperately. She rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't like you because you're cocky, a slacker, and your ego is as big as a hippopotamus's arse! You 2 are completely opposites!" she screamed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

James was just gaping at her. "are those her words or yours?"

"Her but with a creative touch- normally she used a different animal. Actually we've made a little game out of it. We think of a different animal each time. Her latest was…a… rhinoceros I believe." She said shoeing him out of the girl's dormitory. He learned the charm to put on the girls stair case to stop it from turning into a slide in his 2nd week at Hogwarts. Iz told him, but of course she wanted him to be able to get up the girls staircase for different reasons then questioning them about Lily.

"Why isn't Potter being an arse this week- not that I'm complaining- but its strange." Lily asked Iz and Lucy in their dormitory after dinner.

"I know why." It was the biggest bitch Hogwarts has seen in years. Her name was Barbie- imagine that. She had dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. And her mouth was always curled into a cynical grin. She was a huge gossip. And worst of all, almost every other girl in first year envied her because she was always on the arm of the one and only Sirius Black. Who happened to be Potter's best friend.

"Shut up." Lucy had no patience for the girl.

"Fine, just thought you wanted to know."

"Ok spill." I was concerned so maybe this no brain blonde could come to my use.

"Well I thought it was obvious, but you know I've been spending soooo much time with Sirius- Sirius Black- and well I've always thought James was hot so I asked if he was taken while Sirius was off some where. Well he said he was with you, Lily! Well that can't be because well… it you Lily!" at this she received glares from all three girls, "but anyways his friends said he was wasting his time because you hate him." She was saved from several curse words and being punched in the face by her friend Diana- known to us as Die and to most people and Di- who had to tell her something about a guy in our year.

"that bitch."

"its okay, at least Potters gone." She fell on her bed and turned in early.

"Hey Sirius I got something to tell you about that girl you've been dating this week. Umm… she kind of hit on me while you were out talking to that other girl." James said unconcernedly to Sirius. That's because this happens almost every time Sirius has a girlfriend (which is about 2 a week).

"ank it happens. God but wasn't she hot? O well, I'm already meeting Sara in the broom closet on the 2nd floor tonight." He said shrugging it off, "well I gotta go break up with… um… what was her name again?"

"how the hell would I know?"

"o well, I'll figure it out." And he left to go find whats-her-name.

James hadn't even glimpsed at Lily all week. He was truly proud of himself. He walked down to the common room, and walked up to a girl who happened to live in Lily's dormitory, he believes her name is Diana, but most people call her Di. Ya'll I'll call her Di, its cute.

"Hey Di, did I ever tell you that your sparkling?" he never called girls stunning- that word was reserved for Lily and only Lily. She blushed and turned to him. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and her hair brown and wavy. She truly was sizzling.

"Hey James, your not so bad yourself." Like I've never heard that one before.

"well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to breakfast tomorrow, then maybe we skip potions and do whatever." By whatever he meant go find a broom closet. She grinned at him and said something or another, but James wasn't listening- Lily had just come into the room, AND she was talking to Jet Gurson- a kid in our year that's known as second best to me and all my friends.

James felt his face turn red and walked away as Di yelled something about seeing him tomarrow. He walked straight up to Lily and Jet.

"Lily how nice to see you, but can I talk to you out in the corridor for a moment?" he said trying to contain his anger.

"Fine Potter, Jet, don't go anywhere" and with that she SMILED at jet. How dare she! She belongs to ME. She went through the porthole and James followed her.

"What Potter?"

"its James, and what do you think your doing with _JET_."

"excuse me Potter, but why do you think I shouldn't do anything with Jet?"

"Because… well… I like you!" he said immediately. Earlier in the year, Sirius and James made a pact- Never Fall in Love. And james, although he was only 11, was already tripping.

Lily was taken back. James _liked_ her. I thought he was just annoying prat. Nevermind- he's an annoying prat who like me. I can live with that. Hmmm, but he _likes_ me. Well I won't forget about this.


End file.
